


A Dare and Deceit

by cecilkirk



Series: fic prompts [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon challenges Ryan to a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dare and Deceit

“You _can’t_ back away from a _dare_ , Ryan.”

The plastic spoon is teetering with ice cream, but he brings it to his mouth without any accidents. “Sure I can,” he replies, words caught around the rocky road.

Brendon drums his fingers on Ryan’s knee, shoving a scoop of ice cream into his own mouth. “Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.”

“What part of brain freeze sounds like fun?” Ryan balances the carton between them, resting on where his legs are splayed over Brendon’s lap and against Brendon’s stomach.

Brendon uses the handle of the spoon to trace patterns over Ryan’s thigh. “Every part. Life’s an adventure, but only if you make it.”

Ryan sighs, rolling his eyes, annoyed at how saturated with clichés and cheesiness Brendon’s words were. “Fine,” he mutters.

“What was that? I’m sorry, didn’t quite catch—”

“I said ‘fine,’ you dick,” Ryan replies, throwing his legs off Brendon’s. “Let’s get it over with.”

Brendon puts the carton between their folded legs, knees nearly touching the other’s. The back of the couch is to Ryan’s right, and he leans against it.

“You ready?” Brendon asks, beaming. He was far too excited for this, and Ryan smiled. It was endearing; he’d give him that.

“Yeah, whatever,” Ryan intones, but only in fun. He’d established himself as the prodigal killjoy, and he had to uphold it even when his abhorrence wasn’t genuine. But it was fun; it was a caricature of hate, and those were satisfying shoulders to fill.

It was even more fun in Brendon’s presence.

“Go!” Brendon shouts, immediately digging into the ice cream. Ryan immediately laughs at his outward displays of passion and excitement. Brendon’s choked down three spoonfuls before Ryan’s even started. And even as Ryan starts eating more quickly, it’s no surprise that Brendon’s face is the first to contort.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he moans, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead. Ryan steals his spoon and uses both to eat the remaining ice cream insouciantly, watching Brendon try to use pressure to alleviate the pain.

“Wow. What an outcome. No one could have predicted _that_.” He lays the spoons in the empty carton, and sets it on the floor.

“Ugh,” Brendon groans, pressing fingertips to his temples. “That was a mistake.”

“Uh huh,” Ryan says, a proud grin sweeping across his lips.

Brendon puts his face in his hands. “Ugh.”

“Oh, come on,” Ryan says. After Brendon makes no response, Ryan climbs to his knees, leans forward, and kisses the top of Brendon’s head, pressing his lips into his hair delicately. Suddenly Brendon pulls back, and before Ryan can process the world Brendon’s fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a full-blown kiss.

“You liar!” Ryan says facetiously angry, barking a laugh through his straight face. Brendon grins smugly, but doesn’t let go of Ryan’s shirt.

“I knew I’d win,” he mutters, eyes falling down to Ryan’s lips.

“You’re such a cheater,” Ryan mutters, but the words slip through a beaming grin, too strong to hide.

“Whatever it takes to kiss you,” Brendon replies, and doing just that—softer this time, delicate, passionate, full of…love.

Ryan grins against Brendon’s lips. He always knew what he wanted, and he was passionate. That was a winning combination sure to take him far in life. And as long as they were together, Ryan would want to see just how far he could go.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://talksmaths.tumblr.com/post/137981529683/whathappenedincapetown-dont-imagine-ryan-and) post


End file.
